pm_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 11
|image =PMBB Season 11.png |season = 11 |prizemoney = |seasonrun = October 12-31, 2019 |previousseason = Big Brother 10 |prize = $500,000|days = 90|houseguests = 16|winner = Brenda Leigh|runnerup = Safara Gibbs}} is the 11th season and final season of the PMBB series. Background Development The season was quickly discussed between Mateo and Parker. The decision for Parker to take a break became official, and Mateo would host the 11th season. A main reason of the break would be so a character dedicated to him would play the season with no bias in hosting. The season would follow in the monthly format. Schedule The schedule will remain the same as the previous season with every week being held in a week. However, due to many parts to the first week. The first week will be divided into 2-3 days. Twists * Cliques: The 16 new Houseguests were shortly split into four common high school cliques of four; Athletes, Populars, Brains, and Off-Beats. Should a member of their clique win Head of Household, they would be immune from eviction that week. * Day Two Eviction: On Day 1, Mateo revealed that the cliques will participate in a competition to become the "School Board". The School Board will send one clique into a "Hit The Road" competition that will save two of the clique members from being evicted. The two clique members still on the block will face a house vote where one player will be evicted on the 2nd day. * '''Detention or Desire: '''After the live eviction on Day 9, the houseguests were informed of a new twist that would they would choose whether or not to compete in. If they chose to compete in the competition, they could win immunity, but they prevent their clique from competing in the HoH competition. The loser of the competition will lose their vote at the eviction, but they wouldn't learn about their vote loss until the eviction. * '''The School Lockers: '''In the sixth week of the game, the houseguests learned a chance to earn an advantage or disadvantage in the game. They would compete in a mini competition to determine the winner. The winner would have a choice between six lockers which three hold an advantage and the other three hold a disadvantage. Each time a locker is opened, the advantage or disadvantage will be gone. A houseguest is eligible to open multiple lockers. ** '''Hall Pass: '''The holder of the Hall Pass earns the power to remove themselves from the block at the nomination ceremony or veto ceremony. If they remove themselves from the nomination ceremony, they can be renominated at the veto ceremony. This is only playable up to the final six veto ceremony. Safara Gibbs won this power and removed herself from the veto block in the same week. ** '''Suspended: '''The player who becomes suspended will not be eligible to compete in two weeks worth of competitions. Emma Bryant became suspended which prevented her from playing in the veto competition in the same week, ultimately leading to her eviction. ** '''Detention: '''The player who possess this will be sent to detention which is complete isolation from the houseguests. The player will only be allowed out of detention for special ceremonies, competitions and the live eviction. Parker Hollins was sentenced to detention for the week. ** '''The Substitute: '''The player who is the Substitute can replace any of the current Head of Households and become the HoH. The current HoH will earn safety for the week. The last time to use this is the final six. Safara Gibbs won the power, but ultimately went to waste as she won the final six Head of Household. HouseGuests Cliques Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Trivia * This is the first time that teams were introduced into the game. ** However, not the first time that players didn't play individual games. * This is the first season since Big Brother 2 to have an all female final two. * This is the first season ever to never have a Double Eviction. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Teams